Dough lines are known in the art and are formed by several dough processing stages along which dough is conveyed. The conveyor may be built up from several sequential conveyor belts, rolls and other items that engage the dough.
It is a known problem that dough sticks to the conveyor, rolls and/or other parts it comes in touch with, and it is also known that this problem can be solved by providing a layer of flour in between the dough and the part it comes in contact with.
In a process where sheeted dough is used, the dough pieces are very long, and sometimes the process is even continuous. Here, the dough is normally put in a funnel, and then formed to a sheet by multiple pairs of rolls, or any type of laminator. When the funnel is filled before it is empty the dough sheet is endless. Nevertheless, from time to time a new batch of dough is started and it has appeared to that such new dough piece gives the most problems of sticking in the dough line.
Normally, the amount of flour to be used to avoid sticking is determined experimentally, and set to a value or level where no sticking problems occurs. However, a first aspect of the present specification is the insight that such mode of operating the dough line leads to a setting wherein in the average, too much flour is applied to the dough and/or conveyor, since it is mainly the beginning of a new dough sheet that has sticking problems. Once a dough piece follows its intended path through the dough line, the sheet is coherent enough to stick to itself and has less tendency to stick to the conveyor, rolls or other parts of the dough line.
It is therefore a goal of the present specification to provide a solution for dough unintendedly sticking onto the dough line, and more in particular to provide a solution that avoids the use of too much flour.